


Forever and Always

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Tumblr Posts [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Eddie and Buck and their wedding vows. Simple. Sweet. That's all.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tumblr Posts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> Written for [gracieli](https://gracieli.tumblr.com/) for her birthday (happy birthday, darling <3) 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](madamewriterofwrongs.tumblr.com)

“I never thought I’d be here again. And I certainly never expected it to be with you – not that you’re not marriage material. I really should have written this down.”

A tittering of laughter echoed at his side but his eyes were focused on the face before him. There was nothing else in the world.

“I thought I could improvise (that the words would just come naturally), but I look at you and…I’m speechless. I can’t believe I just said that. I really should have written this down. Okay, let’s start at the beginning. I met you at the craziest time of my life. I’d just moved my son to another state, hoping to rekindle something I thought I was expected to have. I was looking for a new life – a fresh start – even though I was still clinging to the past. And then I met you. You were an absolutely dick to me the first day we met, do you remember that? I couldn’t figure out what I’d done because everyone kept assuring me that you were this easygoing guy didn’t have too much going on upstairs. I’m pretty sure Chimney was joking when he said that but I didn’t know that at the time. I didn’t think about making friends with you back then, you were just another coworker. And then you brought me Carla and you just kept showing up for me and my kid even when you didn’t need to. It was so easy to trust you that even when we made mistakes, I knew we’d be able to fix it. I definitely didn’t think I’d fall in love with you back then. I never meant to love you. After Shannon died, I didn’t imagine loving anyone again. I had Christopher to focus on and my job and trying to do everything on my own for the first time. Except I wasn’t alone. You helped me realize that I didn’t have to be alone. It was like I woke up one day and you had wormed your way into every part of my life and craziest part was: it didn’t scare me. Because I trusted you to stay. I knew that I could trust you with my heart the way I trusted you with everything else. And I was right. So no, I didn’t expect to love you; but I’m so glad I do. Christopher and I are so happy with you. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure you feel a fraction of the love I have for you. I think if I’d written that down I would have cried all over the paper, so it doesn’t matter anyways. I hope you know you’re marrying a sap.”

“As long as you know that you’re marrying one in return. God, Eddie; how am I supposed to follow that? Even if I had written mine down, I would have thrown it out because nothing can compete with you. That’s why I hated you, you know? When we first met. The hot, capable firefighter was supposed to be my thing and I thought that when they hired someone more qualified, I’d eventually be replaced. Instead, I found a partner. I’m pretty sure that was Bobby’s plan all along. I don’t think he expected it to lead to this, but even then, he knew we’d be good for each other. And you are so good for me. I think I meant to love you – again, maybe not like this but… once I realized I could work beside you and not behind you, I wanted to be beside you all the time. I always looked forward to spending time with you and Christopher. I love that kid so much, I’d do anything for him (even really stupid things). And after everything that happened, you still trusted me with him. No one had ever trusted me with anything so precious and you did it so freely. You and your son are everything to me and I wanted to give you everything in return. First, it was your partnership, then your friendship, and then giving you my love just seemed like the next logical step. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Everything you’ve endured, the way you care for your family, your dedication and your strength. I wake every morning in awe of you; and of the fact that you chose to share all of that with me. You are my partner in all things, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how…perfect you are for me. God knows you’re not perfect. But you’re perfect for me. Did anyone think we’d get through this without crying?”

“Why do you think I got Alex to film? I didn’t hear a word you just said.”

“I said, I’m going to marry you, Eddie Diaz, whether you like it or not.”

“Good, because you’re not getting rid of me, Evan Diaz. Ever.”

“Good.”

Beside them, an older gentleman cleared his throat with a gentle smile on his face.

“If I may continue?” When both men tearfully nodded, he turned to Eddie. “Edmundo Diaz, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Eddie didn’t hesitate for a moment. “I do.”

“And do you, Evan Buckley, take”

“I do.”

More chuckles arose from the cluster of chairs holding their closest family members.

“Sorry,” Buck ducked his head sheepishly but never took his eyes off of his soon-to-be-husband.

Instead of scolding, the officiant rolled his eyes and raised his arms. “By the power vested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you duly married. You may kiss your husband.”

Eddie didn’t wait for the official proclamation to sweep his new husband into his arms and seal their promise with a kiss.


End file.
